(1) Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to the storage of sound recording media. More specifically, this invention is directed to a magazine for sound recording media which is intended for mounting in a motor vehicle and especially to an impact-protected magazine which may be mounted with a desired orientation. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and articles of such character.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Magazine for storing recording media such as tape cassettes, microcassettes, compact discs and the like are known in the art. Such magazines will typically be provided with a plurality of slide members which receive the sound recording media. The prior magazines generally have a housing with a cuboid shape. The slide members will be spring biased for ejection from the magazine housing upon release of individual latch mechanisms so as to present a selected cassette or disc for insertion in the sound producing, i.e., playback, apparatus.
The design of magazines of the type briefly and generally described above presents particular problems when motor vehicle installation is contemplated. These problems include those presented by the need to provide some protection for the occupants of the vehicle from injury upon impact on the magazine, the need to provide protection to the magazine and its contents from damage in the case of sudden breaking maneuvers and/or accidents and the need to permit installation of the magazine in different orientations as dictated by the space available within the vehicle.
In the prior art the rear side of the housing of the magazine was typically provided with a cover which, in turn, was provided with a pattern of insertion openings. The prior magazines also included a support which had, articulated thereto, a connecting member which could be locked into the openings in the housing cover. Thus, depending upon which insertion openings were chosen, the prior magazine could be mounted in various positions in the vehicle by attaching the support, for example by means of mechanical fasteners or an adhesive, to a surface in the vehicle. In order to provide the necessary protection against injury and damage resulting from impact, it has been conventional prior art practice to provide a covering of polyurethane foam at least on the outer surface of the housing in the side portions thereof which extend between the rear cover and the front of the magazine, access to the slider members being obtained through the front of the magazine housing. While the provision of some means to absorb impact is necessary, the manufacture of a foam cover of the type which characterized the prior art was difficult and, because the manufacturing difficulty and the cost of the material, such coverings are relatively expensive.